


Jak satyna

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Derek is fascinated by Stiles, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Derek, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Likes Derek Hale, most difrent feels
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Nikt, nigdy nie patrzył na niego jak na obiekt pożądania, czy chociażby zauroczenia. Nie był ukradkiem obserwowany przez rozchichotaną płeć piękną, ani nielicznych nieheteroseksualnych chłopaków też niestety nie.alboStiles miał pewien dobrze strzeżony sekret: lubił czuć się atrakcyjny. Chociaż przez te kilka godzin, gdy mógł być całkowicie sobą.





	Jak satyna

**Author's Note:**

> TESTER  
> Chce sprawdzić waszą reakcję na tekst z takim wątkiem.  
> Bardzo długo zbierałam się za napisanie, chociażby krótkiego opowiadania o tej tematyce.  
> Crossdrresing mnie fascynuję. Zacierające się granice między tym, co typowo męskie i damskie...  
> Postaram się nie zrobić z tego całkowitego chłamu. Niestety nie obiecuję, że podołam

*******

Tak właściwie Stiles sam nie wiedział skąd mu się, to wzięło. Lubił uczucie zimnego, delikatnego materiału na skórze. Fascynowało go, to w jaki sposób koronka dopasowywała się do wszystkich krzywizn ciała. Typowa, męska bielizna nie mogła się z tym równać.

Oczywiście nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taki komfort zbyt często, bo przecież przebierał się w szatni z innymi zawodnikami. Zazwyczaj musiał nosić bokserki, co w zasadzie nie było takie najgorsze. Nic go przez to nie bolało, ani nic... tylko czuł się mniej _atrakcyjny_? Co było absurdem samo w sobie biorąc pod uwagę, że to tylko ON.

Nikt, nigdy nie patrzył na niego jak na obiekt pożądania, czy chociażby zauroczenia. Nie był ukradkiem obserwowany przez rozchichotaną płeć piękną, ani nielicznych nieheteroseksualnych chłopaków też niestety nie.

Wciąż jednak doceniał te nieliczne momenty, które mógł mieć tylko dla siebie. Najczęściej były to późne wieczory lub nawet kilka godzin skradzionych nocą. Zamiast spać on nalewał wannę wodą, wsypywał sól do kąpieli i zmywał z siebie wszystkie te maski i role, którymi zasłaniał się przed innymi. Nawet przed Scottem.

Pół godziny wystarczało mu by był czysty, pachnący i znacznie mniej owłosiony. Wcierał w ciało balsam i wybierał odpowiednią bieliznę. Tym razem zdecydował się na tą turkusową z koronką.


End file.
